The present disclosure relates to melt reaction processes for producing cross-linkable polycarbonate resins that can be crosslinked with other polymers, such as polycarbonate polymers, to obtain improved properties.
Polycarbonates (PC) are thermoplastic resins with desirable properties such as high impact strength and toughness. However, such polymers drip when exposed to a flame, and this behavior worsens as the wall thickness decreases. This reduces their utility in transparent and opaque thin-wall applications where a V0 or 5 VA flame retardance rating is required.
Furthermore, one current method of producing these polymers is the interfacial reaction using phosgene and the solvent dichloromethane, which have undesirable environmental, health, and safety implications. It would be desirable to produce additives that can improve the properties of polycarbonates through a process that does not involve phosgene and dichloromethane.